


Day 4: The Witch's Torture

by JudeMathis



Series: Voltron Whump Week 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Day 4, Injury, M/M, Prison, SHEITH - Freeform, Torture, voltronwhumpweek, voltronwhumpweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Sheith - Shiro and Keith has been captured by Haggar, how long can they last until rescued or they give up?





	Day 4: The Witch's Torture

**Shiro’s pov**

Silence.... that was the first thing I heard while everything felt so heavy. I didn't know why though, it was weird on why there was this strange heaviness lingering over me. The sound of footsteps were heard in the hallway that sounded so familiar to me like I've heard it before. That was when I realized what the noise was, it was the sound of the sentries which I had heard many times before. I was onboard of a Galran ship that was obviously holding me as their prisoner probably wanting to get information about Voltron or possibly find a way to get the Black Lion. I was hoping that they didn’t have their hands on the Black Lion since Zarkon was wanting to get his hands on the lion that used to be his. This wasn't how the mission was supposed to go, it was supposed to be a simple one for Kei....

“ _ Keith!” _

My eyes flashed open as I remembered that Keith was with me, but everything was too foggy for me to figure out what had happened. I looked around the room that was holding me prisoner before I finally found Keith. His arms were held by above his head which was slumped forward telling me that he was still unconscious. I tried to move the best that I could since my hands were held by the same shackles, I needed to see if I could get him to wake up 

“Keith... Keith, wake up.” 

I nudged his leg slightly to see if it would help him wake up, I didn't know if it would, but I needed to try. Silence was the only thing that I got though as I bit the inside of my cheek slightly 

“Come on, Keith...” 

A slight groan was heard after a few seconds which got my attention as I glanced over at Keith. I could tell that he was starting to wake up since his head moved slightly 

“Keith?” 

His head turned toward me a bit once he finally came around 

“S... Shiro?”

I released the breath that I was holding once I heard his voice. I nodded slightly while trying to get as comfortable as I could 

“I'm here Keith, it's going to be okay.”

Keith gave a small nod while I did look up at the door as I was already thinking about an escape plan to get us out of here. I wasn’t going to let anything happen to Keith especially if we would be dealing with Haggar, there was no way that she was going to touch him because of what happened to me. I would do anything to keep Keith safe, he was the one person that I wanted to protect the most since he was important to me. I let out a small breath to calm myself down and focus on what to do to help the both of us get out of here. I glanced over at Keith who had a look of exhaustion over his face and slightly in pain already, it caused me to worry slightly since I didn’t like the look that was on his face 

“Keith... are you okay?” 

He nodded slightly turning his head toward me 

“I’m okay,  my head just hurts. I think they whacked me in the back of my head earlier.” 

My first thought went to concussion which would explain why Keith looked exhausted and was in a bit of pain. I needed to make sure that he stayed awake just in case he did have one, I definitely needed to think of an escape plan to get us out of here as soon as possible. I closed my eyes letting out a small breath while there was a look of determination on my face, I was going to find a way to get us out of here before anything could happen to Keith if Haggar decides to make an appearance. 

**Keith’s pov**

I had no idea on how much time had passed while Shiro and I were stuck in the prison cell just waiting for someone to show up. My arms were starting to ache though because of the restraints that were holding them above my head, I wanted them to be removed but I knew that it wasn’t going to be that easily to get a Galran soldier to remove them for us. I let out a small breath while trying to ignore the aching pain that was in the back of my head from the hard hit that I took earlier. It was a bit hard to focus because of the dizzy feeling that I had which meant that I probably had a concussion which wasn’t too surprising because of how hard I got hit. It was unknown on how much time had passed already or even how long we had even be here, it could of been days by now since that last battle that we had gone through. 

I must of dozed off slightly because the next thing that I heard was Shiro trying to get me up before the sound of the door that lead to the cell was opening in front of us. My eyes flickered open before glancing up seeing some Galran soldiers who were behind the druid named Haggar. I clenched my teeth glaring at her since she was the one who had caused Shiro to go through all those moments of torture when he was being held prisoner. I would of lunged at her, but the restraints kept me from being able to move or even fight against the enemy that was standing in front of us. I continued to glare while Haggar was looking down at us with her yellow eyes while she did have a slight smirk on her lips as it seemed that she was debating who to pick first. There was no way that I was going to let her take Shiro again though or let her make him go through any strange experiments that he had to go through last time. The room was quiet though before Haggar did point at me as I heard Shiro pull at the restraints  that were holding him still 

“Leave him out of this! I’ll do whatever you need to!” 

Haggar laughed at Shiro’s words as the sentries came to grab ahold of my arms as I did try to fight against them. That was until I got kneed in the stomach causing me to stop because of how painful it was while I heard Shiro shout out my name 

“Keith! Let him go, take me instead!” 

The laugh entered my ears once more before she spoke 

“Maybe next time champion, for now it’s his turn.” 

I glanced back at Shiro giving him a look to reassure him that I would be okay, I had no idea what was going to happen but I didn’t want him to go through that again. Shiro was still tugging at the shackles trying to get free and stop them from taking me, but I knew that it was going to be impossible to do that. I gave him a slight smile though before the door closed as I was taken away from the room waiting to see what was waiting for me and what plans Haggar had for me. 

**\-----------------**

The lights above my head were making me a bit dizzy because of the annoying glare that it was giving me. The sentries and Haggar were walking around the room as I tried to test the restraints that were holding me still to see if I would be able to get out of them. The restraints were too tough though for me to get my hands loose which meant that I was stuck in this room unable to do anything. I glared at Haggar though while watching her every move that she was making while telling the sentries what to do to get ready for whatever experiments they were going to put me through. I wasn’t going to let her do what she wanted that easily though and would fight against them as much as I could. Haggar held her hand above my face with the strange black magic that she has inches away, but I just continued to glare at her because of everything that she did to Shiro. A smile graced her lips though while I felt something sharp like a needle got into my warm 

“Don’t worry, paladin. You won’t feel a thing.” 

Everything started to go blurry after that while my eyes felt heavy before I barely heard Haggar speak 

“Begin.” 

My world went black afterwards falling into the sleepy feeling that was dragging me away. 

**Shiro’s pov**

I watched the door in worry and anger since Keith got taken out of the room to wherever Haggar had taken him to. I glanced up at the restraints wondering if I would be able to break them and get to Keith, I needed to get to him before Haggar had the chance to do anything to him. I activated my arm seeing the familiar glowing purple before trying to see if I could break the restraints and get out of the room so I could find the room that Keith was being held in. I had a feeling that I knew where I could find him especially if it was the same room that I had been in myself when I got my arm removed. I let out a small breath before I was able to break the restraints then moved to get up to open the door after making sure that the sentries had passed by. I was about to open the door, but it ended up opening before I had the chance to while I automatically thought that Haggar was coming for me next. But instead, I saw that it was Lance instead causing me to give a sigh of relief since I was actually about to fight my way out of the room 

“We need to go find Keith, Haggar took him.” 

Lance nodded while making sure that no sentries were coming down the hallway before we left to go find the room that Keith was in. Lance got in contact with Pidge trying to see if she could find out where Keith was at as Hunk did show up to give us a helping hand before we were able to find out where he was being held at. Hunk left to get his lion ready which would be our way out of this ship and his was the best one when it came to defending any attacks that would be thrown our way. It didn’t take long for us to find the room while Pidge went to cut the power and give us access to the room for a surprise attack. I just wanted to get Keith out of there and away from Haggar before any serious damage could be done to him. 

The door flew open as I left Lance and Pidge to taking out the sentries while I went to get Keith off of the table that he was restrained to. I could tell that he was unconscious probably from the same sedative that had been used on me when I was held prisoner which didn’t have a lot of fun side effects either. I got the restraints off of him before seeing that Haggar was about to attack 

“Lance, take her out!” 

He nodded before he moved to fire at Haggar to give me enough time to get Keith out of the room and so that we could get to the hangar where Hunk was at. I ducked down holding Keith against my chest avoiding the attacks from Lance and Haggar as Pidge did get in contact with Hunk to be ready for us. We were about to leave the room to get to the hangar before the head of the yellow lion showed up in the room punching a hole right into the side of the ship giving us the advantage that we needed to escape. I let out a sigh of relief after I climbed into the lion’s mouth before going to check Keith over for any injuries as Pidge went to go speak to Hunk about a few things. Keith was going to need a healing pod since he had a few injuries that were a bit serious, but nothing too major. The worse ones that he had was his right arm since it looked broken and his knee that looked like it had gotten hit by something with a lot of force. I let out relieved sigh once more resting my forehead against his, glad that I was able to get to him in time before anything worse could of happened to him. 


End file.
